


bet on it

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Haechan, Boypussy Mark, Fisting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, pussy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Johnny and Yuta were arguing about their fingering skills so they place a bet to settle it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 434





	bet on it

Mark flinches at the shouting, before closing the front door behind him with his elbow, due to his arm full of groceries.

"Mark! Get over here right now and strip!" Yuta yells at him, fury written all over his face. 

Johnny, the one who had been screaming at Yuta, looked shocked for split second, before he scoffed.

"Oh, you wanna play that game? Fine! Hyuck, get up!" Johnny shouts, heading to Hyuck's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark breathes out, hurriedly dropping the bags on the kitchen counters.

"Strip, right now! Hurry up!" Yuta yells, running stressed out hands through his blonde locks.

"Why?" 

Yuta's pointed look at that almost makes him start, but they're in the living room and he's tired and hungry, he hesitates.

"Don't make me-"

Yuta is interrupted by Donghyuck entering the room, being dragged in by Johnny. He's whining and trying to scramble out of Johnny's iron grip, but he fails.

"Johnny, I'm tired!" Hyuck whines, but Johnny takes it into no account and shoves the youngers sweatpants down.

Yuta lunges forward and starts almost ripping Mark's clothes off of him, knocking his glasses off in the process.

"Come on, Hyung!" Mark complains. He's out of his sweatsuit in a flash, leaving him naked. He tries to cover himself, but Yuta yanks him over to the couch and onto his lap, forcefully opening his legs so his cunt is out in the open, for everyone to see.

"W-what is happening?!" Mark gasps, attempting to battle against Yuta's strict hold. His cheeks redden, watching Hyuck get maneuvered into the same position.

Tired of fighting Johnny, Hyuck gives up in his arms, whining and almost crying because he's so exhausted and wants to continue his nap. Johnny keeps his hoodie on, tired himself of having to basically wrestle him out of his other garments.

"First one to make them squirts wins. Bet?" Johnny requests.

"Bet." Yuta spits on his fingers and starts rubbing rough circles onto Mark's clit.

Mark gasps at the sudden action, his legs threatening to close but he keeps them open for him. Yuta rubs at his folds to get them wet before dipping his middle fingers in, and pumping them fast and hard. Mark throws his head back on Yuta's shoulder, as the pressure inside of him builds up.

Johnny, on the other hand, is already three fingers deep in Hyuck's messy hole, spit painstakingly dripping onto the rug. Hyuck's hips are moving on their own, chasing Johnny's long fingers to go even deeper, hitting that perfect spot in him. His hands are gripping the hand that Johnny is fingering him with, guiding them into him. Face already red, it doesn't take him long to get hot under his hoodie. 

"Hyung~" Mark whines, whilst Yuta presses onto his clit with his thumb. Yuta adds another finger into him, making Mark's back arch instinctively. 

"You like that, huh? You wanna come, babe?" Yuta whispers lowly in his ear. Mark threads his fingers through Yuta's hair and nods, "yes, please."

"Come for me then." As if on command, Mark's hips stutter and he moans breathily, coming with Yuta's fingers still going hard inside of him.

"Please, please, please..." Hyuck chants, squirming in Johnny's hold, before grinding back onto Johnny's body, coming from his fingers. He eyelids feel heavy enough that he could fall asleep with Johnny playing with his sensitive clit.

"Wake up, Hyuck. I know you can squirt for me, right?" Johnny asks teasingly, nipping at Hyuck's ear.

Donghyuck nods absentmindedly, sucking in a harsh breath at Johnny stuffing his pinky in his pussy, then his thumb.

"Please, Johnny!" He wails, gripping the elders wrist. Johnny keeps going, pushing, forcing his hand in.

Yuta watches the couple in disbelief, before turning to Mark's ear.

"You wanna make me happy, don't you?" He purrs. He adjusts Mark a little so both of his hands are free to play with his wet cunt. He presses his fingers as deep as they can, while pinching and prodding at his swollen clit.

"Yes." Mark whimpers. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open, concentrating on the pure pleasure the elder is giving him. 

"Really? I don't think so. I think you live to disobey me. Squirt all over this rug and show me how good you are."

"F-fu-..." Mark couldn't even finish,, head lolling onto Yuta's shoulder, hands quickly coming down to grip Yuta's, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Let it all out." Yuta smirks, curling his fingers.

Mark's pussy convulses around them.

"Oh my god!" Mark gasps, pushing Yuta's fingers out of him, squeezing his legs together, and squirting all over the couch.

Hyuck's cunt writhes around Johnny's huge fist.

"Johnny!" Hyuck squeals, threatening to cry, as he squirts pathetically, dribbles of it soaking into the rug.

"Dammit!" Yuta and Johnny curse simultaneously.

Johnny swiftly removes his hand from Hyuck's cunt, making the younger shiver and relax onto his body. 

"I guess we're both pretty talented." Yuta huffs, pulling a breathless Mark into his lap once again. He rubs at his pussy soothingly and Mark keens at the touch.

"I guess so." Johnny shrugs, sort of unsatisfied. If Hyuck wasn't fast asleep in his arms, he would definitely go at it again. Instead, he gathers up the younger in his arms and reaches down to swipe up his clothes, before carrying him back to his room.

"Are you tired as well?" Yuta asks.

Mark nods.

"How about you go sleep and I'll clean this mess up?"

Mark nods again, "deal."


End file.
